stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Darth Bane: Rule of Two
' ''Darth Bane: Rule of Two ' är en roman skriven av Drew Karpyshyn, vilken gavs ut av Del Rey den 26 december 2007 som inbunden bok, och den 28 oktober 2008 som pocketbok. Boken som är en uppföljare till ''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, och var en ersättare för romanen Darth Plagueis, som skjutits på framtiden. Handlingen i boken utspelas 1000 - 990 BBY, och kretsar runt Darth Bane och hans lärling Darth Zannah efter Det Sjunde Slaget om Ruusan. I pocketboken återfanns ett utdrag ur romanen Millennium Falcon, och ett utdrag ur ''The Rule of Two, återfanns i boken Allegiance. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345477480; 26 december 2007, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 318 sidor. * ISBN 0345477499; 28 oktober 2008, Del Rey, pocketbok, 352 sidor. Förlagets sammanfattning Inbunden bok Baksidan '''Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it.' Insidefliken Now Darth Bane is ready to put his policy into action, and he thinks he has found the key elements that will make his triumph complete: a student to train in the ways of the dark side. Though she is young, Zannah possesses an instinctive link to the dark side that rivals his own. With his guidance, she will become essential in his quest to destroy the Jedi and dominate the galaxy. There is one who is determined to stop Darth Bane: Johun Othone, Padawan to Jedi Master Lord Hoth, who died at Bane's hand in the last great Sith War. Though the rest of the Jedi scoff at him, Johun's belief that there are surviving Sith on the loose is unshakeable. As Johun continues his dogged pursuit of the man who killed his master, Zannah, faced unexpectedly with a figure from her past, begins to question her embrace of the dark side. And Darth Bane is led by Force–induced visions of a moon where he will acquire astonishing new knowledge and power—power that will alter him in ways he could never have imagined... Pocketboken As the last surviving Sith, Darth Bane promulgated a harsh new directive: the Rule of Two. Determined to put this policy into action, Darth Bane thinks he has found the perfect apprentice. Zannah, though young, possesses an instinctive link to the dark side that rivals his own. Under Darth Bane's tutelage, she will become essential in his quest to destroy the Jedi and dominate the galaxy. But there is one who is determined to stop Darth Bane: Johun Othone, Padawan to Jedi Master Lord Hoth, who died at Bane's hands in the Sith War. Though the rest of the Jedi scoff at him, Johun's belief that there are surviving Sith is unshakeable. But not even Johun could foresee the astonishing new knowledge and power that Darth Bane discovers through Force–induced visions—power that will alter him in ways he could never have imagined. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Drew Karpyshyn Kategori: Darth Bane Trilogy Kategori: Old Republic era